Promise Me This
by Snooglez
Summary: AlexMarissa fic. Alex and Marissa strive to work things out between them.


Title: Promise Me This

Author: Snooglez

Rating: R

Pairing: A/M

Disclaimer: I Don Own Anyone!

Season: Season 2

AN: Honestly? I have no idea what I'm gonna do with this story, cause I don know shit about previous episodes and O.C. history other than when I'd seen since Alex and Marissa share their first moment on the couch. So in a way I'm writing blind. For you people who are up for the ride… don forget to RR! But go easy on me k? Enjoy…Mwahz!

-Snooglez

Chapter 1: Hitting the Rocks

The evening had fallen over Orange County. The sky gingerly tinted itself with a wide range of reds and oranges… some yellows, rare streaks of blue and purple; an artist's masterpiece. The sun tucked itself little more than half way under the horizon, ready to sleep. Alex and Marissa, the only occupants of the beach, watched in sheer awe as the sun set before them.

Earlier, Alex had asked kind brunette out to take a stroll on the beach with her. It was something both parties enjoyed, just to bask in relevance of each other's company. After a couple hours of walking and engaging mild conversation on the day's events, they'd retired to watching the sun set in the sand, listening to the lapping of the waters onto the land.

"Wow. This is all so…so…" Marissa said breaking the silence in search for correct words to fit in her sentence.

Alex's crystal blue eyes broke their intense gaze at the sky to focus her attention on Marissa's, her skin glowing bright orange from the sun.

"Amazing?" She finished, her lips shifting into a wide smile.

Marissa nodded. "Amazing. Incredibly beautiful. So unreal."

A light chuckle wavered from Alex. "So it's safe to say that all your time living here and you've never experienced a sunset?"

Marissa turned to study the blonde's questioning features. "Well, I dunno. I guess I never seen one as beautiful as this one. I never really paid any mind to the sky before. Booze was really all I paid attention to back then."

Alex watched Marissa's hand busy itself in gathering small piles of sand and knocking them over, then repeat the action all over again.

"I guess it had something to do with the person I was with at the time." Her voice was almost barely audible. Alex heard her anyway clearly knowing she was referring to her exes, Ryan and Luke. It was those two grim pasts' that made Marissa cringe when her mind journeyed back on her life.

Alex sighed wearily. She understood and truly felt for the woman sitting beside her. She'd definitely suffered a darker past than one of her own. She reached a hand over and grabbed Marissa's ever busy one, stopping her from hastily creating more sand piles. Marissa never looked up from her hand under Alex's, watching in admiration as she stroked the back side of her hand affectionately.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. To make sure that doesn't happen anymore. To make sure you don't hurt, and no one hurts you anymore." Alex reassured her. Marissa nodded silently, never meeting her eyes. Alex got a weird feeling Marissa wasn't believing her. She gently tugged on her arm.

"C'mere." The blonde whispered. She patted a spot in between her legs on the sand for her to sit. Marissa mutely obeyed. Once she was settled Alex wrapped her arms around her, tenderly hugging her from behind. Marissa sighed, and leaned back into the sweet contact, warmth spreading throughout her body. This was something she'd needed for a long time.

Her fingers roamed downward to intertwine with the blonde's.

Alex rested her head on Marissa's shoulder, nuzzling her hair with the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, her senses taking in the wonderful scent of both Marissa's shampoo and perfume.

These amorous gestures were tapping into Marissa's emotions, delving depths into her heart, wrapping around her soul. It scared Marissa because all of '_this' _had happened so fast, but at the same time gave her a piece of mind for once.

'_God, this feels so right.'_ Marissa thought as she fell lax in Alex's hold.

"You know…" Started Alex, "…when I was first starting to be on my own, I used to watch the sunset a lot. I used to confide in the sun at the end of the day, when no one else would… not even Jodi. Corny as it sounds, I used to watch it for some kind of sign that would lead my life for the better."

A smile tugged at the corners of Marissa's lips. "Did you ever find it?"

Alex dragged her lips across the skin just below her ear. "You could say that." She murmured. The action elicited a groan in Marissa that rippled out of her throat, the vibrations tickling Alex's wandering lips.

"Alex." Marissa gasped. "Wait… d-don't." She struggled out half heartedly shrugging Alex's head away from her shoulder.

A little hurt, Alex was about to open her mouth to ask her what was wrong, but in the midst of doing so she felt the woman shudder in her arms. Then drops of warm wetness fall freely onto her forearms. She could tell without even trying that Marissa was crying.

It pained her to even think that she was the reason that Marissa was so upset.

"Marissa?"

No answer. Instead Alex watched as she rose only to sit down again, this time facing Alex and straddling her waist, her inner thighs sliding along the outsides of Alex's. The blonde struggled to maintain leveled breathing at she felt the heat of the other woman's body excite her own.

Marissa picked up her hands and intertwined them again, her grip even tighter than before. Her teary and depressing deeper blue eyes met with Alex's concerned ones.

"Alex?" Her voice was strained and cracking.

"Yeah babe?" She returned lifting a hand to wipe stray tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"I-I just…" She sniffled a bit and calmed herself. "…I just need to know what you're doing with me."

Alex stared at her, somewhat dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say.

Marissa started again. "I mean, I know what I'm doing with you and everything. I want to be with you." She confirmed.

Alex shivered a bit as Marissa's gaze bored holes in her soul. She'd actually meant it, and she could clearly see that by the way the other woman had said it.

"I want to be yours and…" She took a deep breath. "…how do I know for sure that you're just not gonna up and leave me one day for Jodi?"

Alex a little taken back by her question, she lowered her eyes down to their clasped hands. She didn't want to say what came out of her mouth next, but she did.

"If you think about it, I could say the same thing about you and Ryan."

Marissa frowned. "What?"

"It doesn't take a scientist to realize how much you still feel for each other." She defended.

"Marissa I've seen the way you guys look at each other sometimes, before us when I was with Seth. You two still have somethin' goin' on even though he's with that girl right now. How do I know that I'm safe and secure with you either?" She questioned.

The sun had fully set, and it was dark outside. The waves were now forcefully crashing against the shore sending cool wisps of breeze their way.

"That's not what I asked Alex." She said her raising an octave. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look, you don't know shit about me and Ryan. We're over okay? Fuck that! It's you and Jodi that I'm worried about! I mean you're so goddamn whipped by her that I had to literally fucking rescue you from her!" Her tone laced with much exasperation.

Alex's defense had set something off in Marissa and she immediately regretted ever making her comments.

Marissa threw her hands up. "I give up." She stated getting up off of Alex's lap. She began keeping a brisk pace towards the jeep.

"Fuck." Alex cursed to herself. She watched her dark silhouette walk away.

"What the hell have I done?" She whispered as she stood up to follow her.

…

You like? You like? Si? No? Lemma Kno! lol

Nah, but for real though… how'd I do guys? Chap 2 will be up soon. Oh and sry for typos and what not if you find any cuz I really don think I proofread quite enough.

Mwahz!

-Snooglez


End file.
